RuneScape Wiki 2011
RuneScape Wiki The wiki devoted to RuneScape that anyone can edit. Over 19,000 articles since 8 April 2005 In the past year, the RuneScape Wiki has accomplished a lot of things. We have grown thousands of articles and files. Not only that, but we have great active users who constantly contribute to the wiki and think of only the possible ways to make it the best of the best in a RuneScape knowledge source. One highlight that has been accomplished in the past year at the RuneScape Wiki, is improving our community communication. We have made an events team that is active weekly and brings all the RuneScape players together to play the game we all love. It is made up of other users who love to play the game. If you have to point the best accomplishment over the past year, it would be very hard to do. It could either be that our wiki has over 45,000 files just relating to our wiki, or how we can get over 100 edits in one article on day of release, or that we have over 20 edits per page (averagely), there is so much that has been done. Our new major sources of communication We try to keep in touch with one another in our wiki so we use everything we can get. We use the wiki chat, where our users and chat moderators watch out for one another to keep it a friendly and safe environment to talk about anything game or wiki related, but we also have a good time. A favourite, old time classic chat medium, much older than the wiki chat, is the RuneScape Wiki's IRC channel, where dozens of our editors come together to discuss whatever's on their mind. Another great way to communicate with one other, is RuneScape's Skype channel. There we can talk about anything we want, so we can always make sure we can find everyone we are looking for. We constantly strive to make sure we can actively communicate live to each other on the wiki. Reliable Info At the RuneScape Wiki, over the past year, we have developed some new techniques to make sure that all of our info is accurate and is all spelled correctly. With around the clock users that are all together questioning each edit, going in-game, doing whatever it takes to make sure it is reliable. We don't care if it is one of the simplest and most boring things to the most difficult and complex, we want it verified! That is what makes us great from being "an older" wiki, we can pass down how to do the tasks at hand to some of our newer users and any other older users. Counter-vandalism If there's one thing we dislike at the RuneScape Wiki, it's vandalism. In fact, we despise it. Luckily, we have multiple users watching the Recent Changes at every time of the day, checking suspicious-looking edits, and even a lot that aren't. As a result, vandalism on our wiki is usually removed in minutes or even seconds after it was made. In 2011, we have enforced over 2,500 blocks on users for a variety of reasons. We also have over 200 users equipped with the ability to one-click revert with the rollback right. Christmas in RuneScape The game RuneScape is a MMORPG that is free for anyone to play. You can be an adventurer in this 3D world or make money with the Grand Exchange, or level your skills to be the #1 ranked and be the highest listed on the high scores. With the most recent update, Jagex released the Christmas event. The Christmas event displays what Jagex can do with their graphics. The Christmas event was about the wizards at the wizard's guild hosting a banquet and needs help from you, the Player, to help set up a banquet. You have to go through a series of stages to get everything you need to help Wizard Sinterklass make it the best banquet. Through it all, you meet known characters from previous quests and new characters, like Kris and Kringle, that bring out the holidays. It is a fun and wacky adventure that brings out the spirit of Christmas. 2011 Overall Over the course of this year, our wiki has accumulated over 90,000 new pages. Now THAT is a bucket load of articles. We've also had over 18,000 new accounts made personally to edit our wiki. We have been kept steady on the wiki with some to know vandals. With our wiki being a RuneScape based wiki with our new policies that keep on coming that keep the wiki stable so everything works as it should be. With new wiki projects that have started, to keep the community fun and maintaining. The wiki is proud to be where it is at today! Category:RuneScape Wiki Category:Gaming